The Rise of the Dragonborn
by Daninuyasha
Summary: When her family and home are destroyed by a band of vampires, 17 year old half Nord half Breton Athena Casarano travels to Skyrim to join the Dawnguard in wiping out the vampire threat. But Athena gets detoured by the civil war, dragons and being something called the Dragonborn.


**Okay I know I still have Circle of Souls to do but this story just kept invading my head so here it is. Don't worry I have not abandon Circle of Souls I just need more time to develop my character. But hopeful this story will be good. The chapter is not long but I want people to let me know if this is a good start. **

** I do not own Skyrim **

Prolog

The night sky was clear and beautiful with the stars seemingly glowing against the night sky. The young mother was holding her infant daughter on the balcony. She was out there trying to get her daughter to sleep which she was at that moment. The young mother stayed out calm her nerves. Staring at the night sky always put her at peace but not tonight. Her crying daughter woke her up from a dream or vision. The future of her daughter , a dangerous future. She still remembered the details of the vision.

( The Dream )

_She was watching her daughter (older) fighting with a black dragon. She wanted to run to her but a strong yet gentle hand held her back. She looked up to see Tsun, guardian of the Bone Bridge in Sovngarde._

"_I'm in Sovngarde? Am I dead?" the young mother said in frightened voice._

"_No you not dead," Tsun assured "Shor has sent you a view of the future to ease your heart."_

"_But why me? I'm just a simple Nord woman," she stated._

_With her statement Tsun let out a hardy laugh that actually put her at ease._

"_Because you are a good Nord woman, Pierelle Casarano and that your daughter is the Dragonborn!" Tsun proclaimed._

"_The Dragonborn? You mean that dragon is Alduin?" Pierelle knew about the legend of the Dragonborn, but her daughter being the Dragonborn was a shock. Tsun only nodded._

"_Do not mention this to your daughter. Her destiny needs to come naturally," Tsun warned, his tone serious._

"_I promise, but may I ask a question before I leave," she asked._

"_Of course," Tsun replied._

"_I know Shor showed me my daughter's future because I'm not long for this world. Will my husband be able to join me? He is a Breton," she asked._

"_Of course! Sovngarde is welcome for anyone with a noble heart," Tsun laughed._

"_Thank you," Pierelle smiled, with that she woke up._

_..._

The sudden opening of the balcony door shook Pierelle from her thoughts and she smiled at her husband came to stand beside her.

"How are my ladies?" her husband asked looking at his beautiful sleeping daughter.

"We are well," Pierelle responded with a peaceful smile.

"Are you ok?" he said slightly worried.

"I'm fine, Nicholas," she said.

"Okay," Nicholas kissed the top of Pierelle's head and watched his daughter sleep for a few minutes.

"I found a name for are daughter," Nicholas smiled.

"What is it?" she loved seeing her husband's boyishly cute smile.

"Athena Casarano," he said.

"Athena... That is beautiful," Pierelle smiled, "How did you find that name?"

"I did some research Nordic history and found out that Athena was the wife of the Atmoran warrior , Ysgramor. She was a beautiful and fierce warrior who fought as an equal by his side," Nicholas explained.

"What happen to her?" she asked.

"When the Snow elves attacked Saarthal Athena died protecting her young sons. It was one the reasons Ysgramor returned with his Five Hundred Companions to avenge Athena's death along with the others who perished. That's why I chose that name. Our daughter will be beautiful and brave," Nicholas stated.

"Well I like it. Is there anything more on this ancient warrior Athena?" Pierelle asked.

"Nothing much, except a rumor that she was something called the Dragonborn. But I can't find any proof," Nicholas said.

"The Dragonborn," Pierelle whispered thinking of what Tsun told her in her vision.

"Did you say something?" Nicholas followed Pierelle to the baby's crib inside and watched her put down for the night.

"I think Athena is perfect," Pierelle turned around and captured Nicholas' lips in a deep passionate kiss.

" Oh what do want to do tonight?" Nicholas gave Pierelle a sexy smirk that made her melt.

The exited the room where baby Athena Casarano peacefully sleep oblivious of her future.

...

**So I know it is kind of short but this is an example of where I am going with this story. Updates will be as soon as I can. Thank you.**


End file.
